Hospitals
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: As usual Shane's hurt, but why?
1. Waking up

Hospitals

Shane Collins

When I opened my eyes the bright lights erased my vision as if stars, slowly but surely my eyes focused and I could hear this constant, irritating beeping. As I turned my head I saw the source of the excruciating beeping, it was a heart monitor of course. Why am I here? Oh yeah, stupid vamps and their idiotic actions.

Dr Mills came to see me eventually and was surprised to see me awake but was so relieved he let out a sigh. They must have given me good stuff otherwise I would've noticed the burns all over my hands and the broken rib I had managed to gain from the vampires consequences, then it hit me. Claire.

I remembered running through the halls trying to find her before my lungs burned as bad as hell and I collapsed on the white floor with Michael shouting behind me. Everything all of a sudden turned fuzzy and blurred, voices were shouting at me but I heard silence apart from a constant ringing and whining that took over. And I knew no more.

That annoying beeping brought me around again much to my displeasure; Michael was sitting next to me looking worse than ever. "Hi" was all I could muster, even that came out as a weak, gasping whisper, and then violent coughs shook me as I thought my lung was trying to escapes its prison. Drained of all strength, I collapsed back onto the soft pillows beneath me. Michael continued to stare at me worriedly until he finally spoke "I thought we had lost you". At that point everything crashed down upon like the weight of the sky. I tried to get up, I had to get to Claire no matter what, but I was stopped and gently pushed back down onto the stiff bed...

"She's fine, better than you even", a wave of relief flooded over me as those few words healed part of me effortlessly. "You need to rest Shane, you inhaled a lot of smoke" only then did I notice that Dr Mills had entered silently into the cramped room, he seemed worried as he checked over my charts and papers. I just knew what was coming "By running in your previous condition you enhanced the side effects of the smoke inhalation, thereby causing your current condition" Michael laughed softly at the news, whereas I just nodded.

Michael

After watching Shane running around like a headless chicken coughing he's guts up I'm sure to find Claire I realised just how much he needed her. Yelling his name to make him stop I legged it after him, just to see him get 1 door away from Claire when he collapsed like a broken spring. His eyes were still open, through staring eerily at nothingness, I kept shouting over and over again until Dr Mills appeared just as Shane's eyes slipped closed. The sharp, quick movements surprised me as Dr Mills lugged Shane into a wheelchair that he had brought with him, "He's breathing laboured and strenuous, he needs oxygen now!. Once the unwilling patient was back in bed, things got worse...

No longer did the heart machine beep insistently, but only had one single continuous sound, I got shoved out of the way as a nurse stepped in with the defibrillator. The jumping of Shane's body, up and down, for 10 minutes I just stood there frozen watching, I breathed a sigh of relief when a sharp, high pitch beeping entered my hearing. Quickly Shane was attached to a life support machine to help his breathing which was apparently "irregular" and "concerning", a muffled scream came from Eve as I turned to see her staring as the doctors and nurses hovered over Shane who was as white as paper.

Eve

Seeing the ghost of Shane attached to those scary humming mechanical support machines made me want to bolt like a frightened rabbit but I knew I must stay strong no matter what. Dr Mills had just finished hooking Shane up, when he came out and told us he needs to rest and it's crucial for the next few hours. I felt like lead had been poured down my spine and I just couldn't rise above it, as much as I tried, Michael led me out to the waiting room when Claire appeared happy and contented. That soon stopped.

Claire went to see Shane straight away, only to be turned away by the nurses constantly checking him. I couldn't believe it when Dr Mills returned after what seemed like an eternity, Shane was okay but sedated and breathing normally but would need to stay for at least a week. After being discharged we went home with Claire, I just collapsed on the bed with Michael curled up beside me.

Claire

I was so bliss, before I saw Shane attached like my machine in the lab. I rushed a shower the next morning, when I arrived Dr Mills was checking over Shane, who at this point was still sedated, was a little better (he had a little colour back at least). Unfortunately to avoid Shane harming himself any further he had to stay sedated and attached to oxygen, all understood, Shane could be difficult and well... stupid at times.

We visited Shane for the next few days without incident or consciousness, but the 5th day proved fateful as Shane woke up. Eve, Michael and I were sitting beside Shane's still form when he stirred and he's eyelids fluttered open, only to shut soon after, the life support machine was still attached so when Shane bolted upright from shock he hit the wires that had helped him breathe with a horrifying thud that echoed across the tiny, white room. His pupils rolled inwards and the whites of his eyes showed, I hit the red help button as soon as my shock was over. Nurses flooded in from every direction, once Shane's throat had been cleared and checked for damage, we were allowed to come back in, now he had a collar around his neck and his throat was deep purple around the edges of the crisp, white bandage.

A week passed and no improvement to his breathing, now Dr Mills was making sure that Shane was sedated all the time. Thankfully on the next day, his breathing had improved so much that he was allowed off the disgusting, humming bird machine and no sedation any more. Yes! We took turns watching Shane in the hospital; Michael was the first to see him awake.

Shane

After Dr Mills had interrupted and insist I sleep, I have had enough sleep after being sedated for 1 whole stupid week, he left the room when Michael tried to get me to sleep


	2. Memory

Shane

After Dr Mills had interrupted and insist I sleep, I have had enough sleep after being sedated for 1 whole stupid week, he left the room when Michael tried to get me to sleep but to no avail. After one week of being stuck in a mundane, bland hospital I was desperate to get out of there no matter what, my body wasn't helping matters by coughing like it wanted to die every few minutes and having a micro waved frog down my throat at all times. The amount of times I had been threatened into sleeping, resting or just plainly sitting down was amazing, no matter if I needed the bathroom or not, until Michael finally agreed to speak to the girls so I could actually go for a pee without being harassed and embarrassed till I explode shouting (well whispering was the best I could do but oh well) it about everywhere.

Unfortunately that didn't mean Michael didn't follow me to the bathroom and stayed with me. Eventually I was released home, but there was a catch. A BIG catch! No one would listen to me so I felt the ice cold sedation slip into my much abused bloodstream, I woke up in my own bed (at least) with another oxygen tank lying beside me. Well I wasn't in the best of moods so just shoved that off my bed, got up hacking my guts for my life and well stumbled to the stairs before the girls appeared screaming their heads off until I got rugby tackled by Michael who flew up the stairs at vampire speed. Before I knew that stupid tank was attached again but that was NOT my fault, just to add insult to injury I was somehow placed in a wheel chair before the blurred world cease to blur! I simply got up and ripped that unnecessary machine away and wandered downstairs and collapsed on the couch.

Claire

We managed to get Shane in Eve's monster of a car and up to his room to sleep of the sedative when we heard the clatter of Shane moving about, not only did I have to be haunted by what had happened to us all but no Shane had to be difficult. Eve and I ran to the stairs just to see Shane wobble like jelly and get tackled by the blur known as Michael, wasn't Michael's smartest of plans especially with Shane coughing his guts anyway but it worked as he was soon hitched up to the tank and sat in the wheelchair that Dr Mills had given us. My hot boyfriend being who he was done exactly the same thing again and got up without the tank and drunkenly walked to couch where he safely ended like a jelly fish falling over, unharmed, a little bit surprising us he just lay there not doing anything, not even speaking. I knew immediately that he was thinking over the way he and I got hurt, even though I only had a tiny bit of smoke inhalation, and that needed to stop. Now. "Shane, look at me, we're fine" even though I whispered it everyone knew Shane was thinking revenge.

Shane

I remember running into the burning ancient shack, I had to find her no matter what, and Richard was yelling something at me as I pulled apart the rotting discoloured wood to climb through the flame licked window frame. The fact that Amelie and Oliver had just allowed the vampire community to steal Claire of us was unbearable, but the only that mattered was that I had found alive and surprisingly conscious. She saw me and let me carry her to Michael who was waiting in the window way, I was about to leave when I thought of any other poor innocent people the vamps may have stolen. I went to search, after going around the room about three times, the ground just came up to meet me and took me finally. The coughing fits I had were so violent; I swear my body was trying to pull it apart, when the blackness finally came for me I was so happy. Claire's voice cut through my thoughts like a butcher's knife, we were fine that's all that mattered.


	3. My Sweet Revenge

My Sweet Revenge

Shane

I ate our cold dinner in silence, wanting someone to bring up something quickly before the memories overtook again. Too late. It all came back...Hands grapped me, and dragged for all their life it seems as soon as my much abused body felt the fresh air, people dropped gasping beside me and I just layed there. Soon enough, it hit me, I have to find Claire. Michael appeared next me as I started to thrash about and just as easily as pushing a kitten I was flat on my back with a lot of people looking with concern. Concern of all things, I wonder why, oh yeah I realised the burning I had felt had not been my imagination it was my hands. Things got worse after that as all of a sudden the building collapsed inwards and a beam hit my ribs as the world receded into a painful fire, everyone else luckily had been able to stagger back before the building had hit them and now smoke filled my lungs again. I woke in hospital next. The idea that it was so clear in my mind is sickening as I saw the concerned glances keep sliding back to me, so sick to death of sympathy I got up and left for my bedroom.

Michael

Seeing Shane so despondent and empty left me to worry, he's already attempted his life once when Claire was dead; I knew he would do the same now. Wordlessly I followed him to find him shuffling up the stairs making no progress at all, gently holding his arm I lead him up the stairs to his bedroom where he just seemed so lifeless it was unreal. Speaking to him seemed to make no good either so I shook him forgetting the broken ribs, a gasp of pain escaped Shane's previously closed lips. Oh God! Did I really just do that? Vampire speed was the only thing that allowed me to get the morphine in time and into his bloodstream, with that Shane slipped into a restful sleep as I quickly attached the oxygen to help him breathe as it seemed that rattles omitted from him not a good breath. I came back down to see Eve and Claire waiting for me on the bottom step, explaining the situation as briefly as possible to avoid a full on explosion from Eve, Claire left to ask Dr Mills what they should do help Shane through this tough time.

Shane

Soon enough I was awake, and yes revenge crossed my mind, the only way to get revenge was to mess with two certain vampires' blood and yes the two biggest, scariest vampires in town. Awesome. I knew as soon as I was well enough, my brilliantly genius plan would be put into action and revenge sweetly justified. It took over a month, but patience paid off as they suspected nothing off me. Just then I saw my chance the blood boy was going past with both their blood in a rush obviously until I ambushed him, took the blood and left the poor boy stammering about whose blood it was. Later on I heard that Amelie and Oliver were not terribly happy as neither blood reached them and they were ... hungry... well I was celebrating just a little when Michael stalked in. Red tinted eyes, Oh, "You, you did this!" was all he had to say before I was whacked against our cream wall with my now not healed ribs cracking under the pressure. Gasping with pain I collapsed on the floor, as Michael gave a speech about how stupid and childish it as off me to steal their blood but at the end he was smiling too until he noticed I hadn't moved from where I had collapsed.

Claire

I came home to see a note pinned to the back of the door. _Taken Shane to hospital, had a little accident. Don't worry, be back soon! Michael and Shane._ Rushing to ring Eve, we both went to the hospital to find Shane and Michael leaving the hospital, with Shane's ribs _only _cracking again. Well at least they lived in peace for a couple of weeks actually allowing Shane to heal properly before e another drama would come.


End file.
